Luke Cage: You Know My Steez
"You Know My Steez" is the thirteenth and final episode of season one of the sci-fi crime drama series Luke Cage and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Clark Johnson with a script written by Aida Mashaka Croal and Cheo Hodari Coker. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on September 30th, 2016. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Luke Cage is based upon a character featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. He was created by writers Archie Goodwin, John Romita, Sr. and Roy Thomas and first appeared in ''Luke Cage, Hero for Hire'' #1 in June 1972. * This is the first episode of Luke Cage directed by Clark Johnson. Johnson is better known for his work as an actor, with a career spanning back to 1982. He appeared in several less-than-notable sci-fi ventures from the 1980s such as Starcrossed starring James Spader, and Murder in Space with Wilford Brimley and Michael Ironside. * This is the second episode of Luke Cage written by Aïda Mashaka Croal, who is also a producer on the series. She previously wrote "Blowin' Up the Spot". * This is the seventh appearance of Willis Stryker. He also appears in a flashback to being a teenager. This is the first appearance of Stryker wearing a full super-suit. * This is the sixth and final appearance of Candace Miller. She is shot in the head and killed by Shades. Allusions * Reference is made to Matt Murdock in this episode. Also known as Daredevil and "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen", he is the main character from the ''Daredevil'' television series. In this episode, Claire Temple tells Luke Cage that she knows a good lawyer. Claire appeared in Daredevil, where she met Matt who works as a defense attorney. Coincidentally, Luke has his own legal connections. His ex-girlfriend Jessica Jones, freelanced as a private investigator for Jeri Hogarth, who was a senior partner at Hogarth, Chao & Benowitz, LLP. * At the end of the episode, Claire Temple picks up a flyer advertising self defense classes instructed by Colleen Wing. Colleen Wing appears in [[Marvel's Iron Fist|Marvel's Iron Fist]], where she is played by actress Jessica Henwick. She is first seen in "Snow Gives Way" where she is posting the same flyers that Claire picks up in this episode. * Reference is made to Henry "Pop" Hunter in this episode. Pop is the former owner of Pop's Barber Shop. He was murdered by Tone in episode 1x02, "Code of the Streets". Quotes * Luke Cage: I'm done, Willis. I'm not doing this anymore. * Willis Stryker: You ain't done. Not till one of us is dead. * Luke Cage: You're more like Dad than you think. When I got shipped to Seagate he called me a mistake, too. I'm not paying for his sins anymore. And neither should you. You want me dead? Then kill me. Do it! .... * Misty Knight: This shield ain't worth the tin it's printed on if Mariah Dillard can just walk out of here after what she's done. This system is broken, Priscilla. * Priscilla Ridley: Mercedes you are one of the finest detectives I have ever seen, but you have got to learn that there is no getting around the system. You must work within it. Candace should have been in protective custody. She should have been here and I should have known about it. Mariah Dillard walked out of here today because of you. Because you didn't trust our system. Because you didn't trust me. .... * Luke Cage People needed someone that didn't require a warrant or shield to get things done. Call it a vigilante, or a superhero... Call it what you will, but like it or not, I finally accepted that that someone had to be me. * Misty Knight: Maybe I could've helped you. * Luke Cage: This burden is bigger than you. Or me. People are scared but they can't be paralyzed by that fear. You have to fight for what's right every single day, bulletproof skin or not. You can't just not snitch, or turn away or take money under the table because life has turned you sour. When did people stop caring? Harlem is supposed to represent our hopes and dreams. It's the pinnacle of black art, politics, innovation. It's supposed to be a shining light to the world. It's our responsibility to push forward, so that the next generation will be further along than us. Pop said his mantra aloud twice a day. The kids in the shop were pissed but they could never un-hear it. "Never backwards..." .... * Mariah Dillard: I've been around the music business my whole life, equipment goes missing. You can't trust niggas around equipment. .... * Aisha Axton: All these people were talking bad about Luke Cage. But they didn't stop for one minute to look at the good he had done. Cleaning up Crispus Attucks by himself, lookin' out for people? Most of these guys wear spandex. Who would have thought a black man in a hoodie would be a hero? .... * Luke Cage: Sometimes backwards to move forward. Always. Crew * Aida Mashaka Croal - Producer * Akela Cooper - Producer * Gail Barringer - Producer * Christian Taylor - Co-executive producer * Jason Horwitch - Co-executive producer * Charles Murray - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Cheo Hodari Coker - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Ryan DeGard - Co-producer * Adam C. Banks - Associate producer See also External Links Category:2016/Episodes Category:September, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Chronologized Category:Verified